Natsumi and Giroro - We are parents! - de arimasu
by Kurai Tora
Summary: Both Natsumi and Giroro found an egg, that hatched in front of them. Now the baby thinks they're his parents. This being KG, there will be lots of hijinks. "Well, only because of me." Shut up Kami.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys, this is a story inspired by the frogs we all know. I've included a certain troublemaking goddess in the mix.** "Oh yeah, ya'll going to see a new creation of mine!" - _I feel that it's going to be a wild ride._ \- **Pipe down Kami, narrator, it didn't start yet...** "Then just do it!" - _I agree!_ \- **Fine... BTW, I don't own Keroro Gunsou.**

 **-/-/-**

In a dark room with a single lit candle, there was a deity admiring her newest creation. - _Should I mention that it's creepy?_ \- 'Waahh... I did it this time!' It was an egg of the size of a basketball, being pitch black with a paw print and some wing patterns in red. 'Those grueling times stealing data about the griffin were worth it!' - _Stealing? I smell trouble..._ \- She sighed in relief, but she heard stomps getting closer. "Norway! She already found out?!" Kami looked around for a hiding place. 'If she sees the egg...' Amaterasu was already close to the door. 'Screw it!' She hastly opened a rift in space and threw the egg in. "ARE YOU READY, BAKAGAMI?!" "Nyaa-!" - **Censored for reader's sanity** -

 **-/-/-**

"So we are visiting Taishou-dono again? I'm looking forward to it -de arimasu~" Keroro watched as the scenery breezed by. "We should use the time to train for the invasion." Tamama pouted at Giroro's seriousness. "Can't we take a break? We're always making plans every week -desu..." Kururu had a shady look that sent chills down everybody's spines. "Kuukukuku! I feel that it'll be a waste of time anyway, kuku~!" Natsumi was getting ticked off by their nagging. "Shut up! Just don't make trouble for Baa-san!" - _A typical day for the Hinatas, yup._ \- Aki swerved the car a bit as the one ahead of them somehow went off the road. - _Are they alright?_ (OO;)- "Now, now, let's use this time to relax kids." Fuyuki was silent the entire time, only reacting when he saw a black spot appear on the sky, but it faded out just as quick. 'Was it my impression?' - _No, it wasn't._ -

When they arrived at Akina's place, they all parted ways with differents intents in mind. But Giroro ended tailing Natsumi into the woods. 'I'll protect you.' - _Lovesick idiot..._ \- She kept wandering, sometimes getting herbs for dinner. It proceeded like this until she found a strange rock. "What is this?" She brushed off the dirt, noticing that it was somewhat light. 'Strange, it's warm... and those patterns...' She figured that it was heated due to sun exposure. "What's that, Natsumi?" She saw the red frog pop out from a bush. "What are YOU doing here? Are you stalking me?" The scarred invader almost exploded in embarassment and shame. "It's just... coincidence..." She shrugged, returning to the house. "Wait for me Natsumi!" He saw the dark stone and inquired her. "I'm taking it back for Fuyuki, maybe it's related to that stuff." They didn't know, but their voices were a trigger. - _Ara? Is this an omen?_ -

Keroro watched the two partners return, curious about the thing the girl was holding. "Gero? What's that, Natsumi-dono?" She told the frog where she found it as she laid it on a pillow. "Gero..." He began knocking on the suface, a bit intrigued. "It sounds like an egg -de arimasu..." Giroro saw him lift a rock and shot him. - _Nice save, phew..._ \- "I won't let you!" The Sergeant began arguing with the Corporal. "Geroo! Why did you shoot me?!" "It belongs to Natsumi! You can't break it!" The girl watched them quarrel, holding back a giggle. 'It's fun to watch them.' But Keroro's statement made her curious as well. 'Is it really an egg?' When she glanced at the stone, she could swear that it moved slightly.

At nightime, everybody had reunited at the backyard, surrounding the stone found by Natsumi. "Let's see... Gunsou said that it's an egg, but Goshou and Nee-chan said that it's a rock..." Fuyuki had listed the two options. "Kuku! I could check for you." Kururu had pulled a weird contraption from god knows where. - _Not even I know where he keeps these things..._ \- His suggestion was promtly refused, as it had a part suspiciously similar to a hammer. - _I'll say it again, nice save._ \- "My, my, I can check for you." Akina turned all the lights off and lit a flashlight under it. "Whoah~!" The light had turned it a bright yellow, revealing a shadow inside. "Bokegaeru..." The girl immediattely began inquiring the aliens if they had anything to do with the confirmed egg. "Amazing! Maybe it's an UMA!" The old woman handed it to her grandaughter. "It was you who found it, there's a chance that the baby imprinted on you."

"Geez... pushing things to me..." The girl was laying down, cradling the egg as she went to sleep. Her last thought was on how it was warm. 'I wonder what will hatch from it.'

 **-/-/-**

- _In the meanwhile, on another plane..._ \- "Dowaah!" Kami was sent flying by Amaterasu, who was still punishing her. 'I hope that the egg's well...' "This is for cutting off the feathers of my pet!" **[BOOM!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! My first review came from my favorite KG writer!** - _It's a good feeling to be praised._ - **Thanks Nella Siphron, and about the bit with Fuyuki-** "Geez, you're so dumb, one can use either imagination or impression in that situation." - _Um... I think that interrupting the author was a bad idea._ \- **Amaterasu~ Kami said that she'll publish your diary on every journal available!** "What!? I won't let her!" "Not again!" - _D-don't look at me author! I did nothing!_ \- **You better, if you treasure your life.**

 **-/-/-**

Vast, boundless blue with white wisps... 'The sky is so pretty...' Kami was having an internal debate over what she was going to do later. - _Should I mention that she's in midair right now?_ \- 'Now, I fall.' As she said, in moments she turned into a person shaped crater on the ground. "Ouch." - _That's what you get for angering the mighty author!_ \- "Shut up! You good for nothing narrator!"

 **-/-/-**

*Crick...* "Hmm?" - _Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead._ \- Natsumi was woken up by the sound of something breaking. *Crek-crack!* The egg was shaking wildly on her arms, giving off scratching sounds as the surface broke. "It's hatching!" She rushed to the yard. "What's the matter nee-chan?" The racket she made had woken up the others. "It's about to get out." - _I wonder what it is._ \- Giroro had rushed to her side in time to see a small head pop out from an opening. "It's a crow!" The bird had seen both Natsumi and the Keronian, thinking that they were its parents. "Kwe?" - _Those large eyes make me want to cuddle it!_ -

After finishing opening the egg and freeing its body, they saw that the 'bird' was more like a griffin of the size of a cat, the front half belonging to a crow and the hind belonged to a fox. - _I wonder why, it's not like I know who created it._ \- As it was still covered with some muck, Natsumi used a towel to take it off. It stumbled around, trying to stand upright. "Kaah!" When it opened its beak, everybody saw a row of teeth. - _They look sharp._ \- "I never heard of a griffin like this! Is that a new species or an alien?" The occult freak was already making theories. "Ku~ There ain't any registers about that animal, probably it's unique, kuku!" - _If you try to use it for your experiments..._ \- It was fully covered by both feathers and fur, being pitch black save for the red tips on the wings and tail. It was a little ball of fluffiness, constantly begging for attention, mainly from the Corporal and his partner. When it managed to get picked up by Natsumi, it clung to her arms with its talons. "Kaak, kaak!" The animal kept nuzzling the girl in affection. Keroro had tried to pet it, but when his hand got into reach- *Nom~* - _... your hand Gunsou..._ \- "Geroohhh!" Now the wannabe invader was nursing a nasty bite mark.

"Here, some food for the baby." The old lady had made a kind of mush with vegetables and raw eggs. - _No offense, but it looks disgusting._ \- "Thanks obaa-san." It went straight for the food, finishing it in moments. "Kwii~!" The grayish eyes twinkled with happiness and it jumped on the woman, as if to thank her. "It was nothing." She petted its head. "Well, it seems to be a male, what will be his name?" Natsumi began thinking about it. "Kaak! Kaak!" Keroro decided to butt in. "He should be named Zaku!" - _I wonder how you even got in the Army._ (o.õ)- The griffin glared at the green frog. "Aho! Aho!" - _To anyone who doesn't know, aho is the same as baka/idiot._ \- The crow and the frog stared at each other, with sparks flying. "Geroo... Who you're calling stupid you birdbrain?!" It leapt on his face, leaving some nice scratches, which almost triggered Tamama's protectiveness, had a glare from Natsumi not made him retreat. "Good, he knows how to behave." Giroro saw it coming to him, jumping on his arms. "Hehe, it seems that he has chosen you as his father." The girl had made her decision. "What about Karasuma?" - _No creativity at all, a crow named Crow... pff..._ \- As if he had understood, the crow was giving off happy calls that sounded like laughter.

Aki Hinata was feeling somewhat uncomfortable around Karasuma, but not as much as usual, as he was unlike most animals. "Kwe?" He made Giroro approach the woman, sometimes tilting his head while staring at her. She was frozen still when he got on her lap. "Eh? Err... Natsumi?" Her daughter thought that it could be a chance for her to lose her fear, even if a tiny bit. "Come on kaa-san, try petting him." Fuyuki was waiting for his turn, eyeing the animal with expectancy. "Well..." She lowered her hand on its head, feeling the fluffy plumage under her fingers. - _How I envy you!_ \- "Ne okaa-san, can we raise him?" The boy had a hopeful look on his eyes. "If you promise to take care of him..." He nodded furiously. "We will!" He was bout to pick him up, but when Karasuma locked gazes with Kururu, he cried out in alarm, scrambling towards the Corporal. "What? ... He's afraid of Kururu... I understand you, he's creepy." - _*Shiver...*_ \- "Kuku... I heard you Goshou. Ku~"

The trip back home was as lively as ever, with the Pekoponian children arguing over the right to hold Karasuma. At the Hinata residence, everybody helped to teach the newest addition proper manners. But when the griffin met Furbottom, the cat had taken an immediate dislike to him, hissing loudly, almost picking a fight. - _But my bet's on the bird._ \- This incident led to the decision that he could live inside the house, to prevent new fights.

- _Nighttime, Hinata's household yard._ \- The Corporal was at his usual spot, polishing his weapons when a stray thought hit him. 'Wait, if me and Natsumi are Karasuma's parents...' Giroro's head got redder than ever, steaming slightly as his fantasies went wild. 'Now we are family...' - _Hold your horse, delusional fool._ -

 **-/-/-**

"Owiee..." Kami was holding a pack of ice to her face. "That was just to get materials..." The sound of cracking knuckles made her cringe. - _Who else did you mess with?_ \- '... she already got me, who is now?' She spied behind her. "... oh-" A punch to the face. "-crap!" Now it was Inari, when he got pissed off not even Amaterasu could stop him. "Why did you shear off the fur of my followers?!" Oh, that was the reason. **[CRUNCH!]** 'I think that my spine's broken.' - _I'm not going to risk my safety, bye._ -


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, time to post a new chapter.** (One could see both Kami and the narrator bound and gagged on a corner.) ***Grabs the camera*** **Ignore that, the story started.**

 **-/-/-**

A battered woman was using a crutch to walk, wincing with every movement. 'I think that the egg has already hatched.' She spent a long time going through dimensions to search for her creation. - _It wouldn't be necessary if you hadn't thrown it out._ \- "What the hell was wrong with that guy with dog ears?! He almost split me in half!" - _And that girl said SIT and he went 'BAM'!_ \- She chuckled. "That red clothing was so stupid!" She patted her head, noticing a weight. "... a boomerang?" She threw it away, but it came back to hit her on the face. - _Of course, it's a BOOMERANG._ \- "Shove it!"

 **-/-/-**

In the following morning, Karasuma meet the Lord of Terror. Moa was surprised when she had seen the griffin for the first time. "How strange. You could say, a rarity?" At first he just stared at the Angol, tilting his head in curiosity. "Keeh..." He leapt on the table, facing her closely, moving like a cat prowling. - _Will they fight?_ \- "I hope he doesn't scratch her like with Gunsou..." Fuyuki was worried, the crow seemed to dislike most aliens. 'Go, desu~! Show that woman who's the boss!' It was a staring contest between them, lasting about one minute until he jumped on her arms. "Keeh! Keeh!" He licked her face like a dog. "Hehe, you're so cute! You could say, very cuddly!" - _What a letdown..._ \- Natsumi sighed in relief. "They hit it off so well..." Giroro watched the scene from the yard, through the glass door. "Maybe he sensed her power."

Karasuma was very smart despite not being a Keronian or Pekoponian, quickly figuring several details about his new house in two weeks, like how to use the bathroom and the time his mother woke up, keeping silent until everybody woke up. - _The dream of every parent._ \- This made caring for him even easier. Whenever the Hinatas were out, either Moa or Giroro watched over him, because if the three other platoon members tried to interact with him, they'd receive a bite or a scratch. - _I bet that he freaks out at the sight of Kururu._ -

One day, while he was on the yard with his father, he began attempting to fly, having seen many birds doing it and noticing that he had wings like them. "So you're learning to fly?" The Corporal put a skull shaped pendant around his neck. "Kwe?" Giroro pressed a small button on the back of the skull. "It's an Anti-barrier, it will keep normal people from seeing you." - _Good idea Goshou!_ \- He thanked the Keronian by nuzzling him. "Let's go?" Giroro used his artificial wings to accompany Karasuma on his efforts, in case he lost strength and fell.

"Keep at it! You're almost doing it right!" After a few failed attempts, the black griffin was flitting through the skies easily, with the red frog right behind. "Kwii~!" He twirled around the invader, chirping loudly. "You're happy, right?" He got confused when his adopted child suddenly flew on a tree. - _Is there an alien he didn't meet?_ \- "Did you find something?" The hybrid was crowing happily towards a light blue Keronian. "Oh, it's you Dororo." The Lance Corporal faced his companion. "Greetings, do you know this child?" He pointed at the griffin, who was perched on a higher branch. "He's Karasuma, my son." He nodded after hearing the answer. "Your son, hmm... wait!" His eyes widened with surprise. "What do you mean with son?!" Giroro sighed, it was a pain to explain. "He imprinted on me and Natsumi." The ninja glanced at the crow. "Is he the reason that Keroro-kun stopped the meetings?" Keroro had given him a period to rest, only writing 'damn birdbrain' as the reason. "Yes, he's too busy tending to the wounds he gets from this fellow." - _No surprise there._ \- Giroro patted the feathery head, receiving a pleased chirp. "Is he that aggressive?" Now Dororo got wary. "Only if you irritate him." Just to startle him, Karasuma showed off his fangs.

 **-/-/-**

Koyuki had picked up a different scent on Natsumi and began asking her when school had finished. "Oh, so you can smell Karasuma?" She tilted her head at the unknown name. "Karasuma? I only felt the scent of crow and fox." The Hinata noticed her confusion. "Oh yeah, you didn't visit lately. He's the new family member, do you want to see him?" Koyuki smiled. "Of course!" She heard shuffling from the tree and looked up. "Kaak!" The pink haired girl was surprised to see the little bird suddenly pop out from there. "Kaak, kaak!" Koyuki got starry eyes when she saw the animal. "Can I hold him?" Natsumi gave him a stern look. 'Don't bite her.' Then she handed him to the ninja girl. "Kwe?" The girl began petting his head, receiving a relaxed face. "He's fluffy!"

The two invaders also got down from the tree. "Hello Natsumi-dono, Koyuki-dono./H-hey Natsumi..." They were greeted back. "But why was Karasuma on the tree?" The Corporal wilted a little under the glare of his partner. "I... I was just keeping watch over him, he was learning how to fly..." Her eyes widened. "He did?" She turned to the griffin. "Can you show to mommy?" - _Like a mother watching her child walk for the first time._ \- He jumped from Koyuki's arms and flew to Dororo's head to show off. "Aa? Mommy?" The ninja felt a bit lost. "Well, he kinda adopted me and Giroro as parents." The group began walking to the Hinata house.

"By the way, what's that necklace, Giroro?" Karasuma was still on Dororo's head, making him happy for being noticed. "It's an Anti-barrier, I gave it to him." Natsumi smiled to the Keronian, making him blush, not that it could be seen. "You're a good father." This was a strong blow to his heart, which led to steam rising from his body. - _Right on the kokoro... pfft... heh..._ \- "Um... Giroro?" She poked him, only for him to collapse. "He fainted..." - _Really macho of you._ \- She giggled, finding it funny and carried him back.

When they arrived at Natsumi's house, they saw Fuyuki and Momoka at the door. "Hello Nee-chan." She greeted her brother and his friend. "Hey, you two, Occult club meeting?" The Nishizawa heiress nodded. "Yes." She had a smile on the outside, but her evil side was fuming. 'What the hell! They interrupted my lovey dovey time with Fuyuki-kun!' Then both halves sighted the black animal on Dororo. 'How cute!/What's that thing?!' Karasuma watched as she had an internal conflict, jumping a little when her hair turned sharp on one side. "Momoka-chan?"

 **-/-/-**

"I thought that I was going to die!" - _Then why didn't you?_ \- Kami had just escaped a strange dimension. "Urgh... Giant robots and some shit about spirals... I feel dizzy just by thinking..." - _It sounds like a crazy world._ -


	4. Chapter 4

**This time there will be a bit of drama.** "Drama? You're planning to hurt my creation!" - _That's despicable!_ \- **Geez, do you want me to bind you like in last chapter?** *Silence...* **Keep like that. Start the story!** "-meanie..." **[BAM!] I warned you.**

 **-/-/-**

Kami could sense it, she had finally arrived in the same dimension as the egg, but she was in Africa. 'I'm coming for you!' - _What will you do if the creature imprinted on someone?_ \- She stopped. "Now that you said it... I'll check if it's with a decent person, because if it releases the true potential on the hands of someone evil..." - _The world's screwed, right?_ \- "You summed it nicely!" At this moment, a lion pounced on her. "Go away kitty!" It saw the crazy look of the woman and decided to flee.

 **-/-/-**

Karasuma felt the pressure from the girl. "Kee..." Dororo got ready to fight if she displayed malicious intent. "It's weird... what's that thing? It's both strange and cute..." Momoka had a hazy look, both halves weren't in control and she was on autopilot. - _How does that even happen?!_ \- 'Damn it! The brain had a short circuit!/Are we going to be fine?' The girl fainted and was carried inside. "... uh?" The ninja and the crow were confused.

"Great, now we have two passed out people to care for." - _Hopefully Keroro won't make a dumb plan._ \- Natsumi went to fetch tea with Koyuki on tow. "I'll help you Natsumi!" Fuyuki watched Momoka and Giroro, just in case one of them woke up freaking out. - _Not that you would be able to stop them._ \- Karasuma was by his father, sometimes pecking his cheek softly. "Keeh..." Dororo had already checked their condition and confirmed that they were just sleeping.

A creepy laughter began echoing. - _Uh oh..._ \- "Kuukukukukuku~" Kururu had appeared on the door to the living room, holding a suspicious gun. "What's that?" Fuyuki had retreated, already wary of him, while Dororo had suddenly teleported to the opening in the ceiling. "I wanna make a test, kuku!" - _That Jigsaw vibe..._ \- He pointed at the crow. "I wonder if he'll be a good guinea pig like his father. Pochito~!" A ray shot towards Karasuma, making him screech in pain, which attracted Natsumi and Koyuki. "What you're doing to him Kururu?!" She grabbed the Sergeant Major, but he smirked at her anger. "Too late, kuku~"

Pain, too much pain. 'Mama...' Giroro had woken up with the commotion and saw his child trembling on the floor and saw Kururu, quickly connecting the dots. "What did you do to Karasuma?!" When he heard that infuriating chuckle, he bombed the yellow frog into oblivion. - _Mode Papa Wolf activated._ \- "Tch, I hope he rots in hell." He turned to see the situation and saw Natsumi cradling the crow. "He's trembling so much... what was that gun?" - _I think we'll know soon.-_ The Corporal cursed under his breath.

Keroro, with his bad timing, barged in. - _Figures that it had something to do with you._ \- Tamama had been smarter and hid behind the wall. "Yo Kururu-souchou, did the Animal-to-Pekoponian gun work -de arimasu?" Two enraged pairs of eyes landed on the Sergeant. - _It was good to know you Gunsou._ \- "Gero? I wasn't here, bye!" He darted out, but was grabbed by Natsumi and shot down by Giroro. "Your damn plan ended hurting Karasuma!" The two partners took the griffin to the second floor, to let him rest and hopefully get better.

"Is he going to be fine?" Koyuki was worried after seeing the faces of the duo. "Keroro-kun never learns, he keeps hurting people..." Dororo had a solemn expression. Momoka had woken up, but kept silent, even Fuyuki was sad. 'Fuyuki-kun...' The little creature had easily grabbed the hearts of these people, so his current situation made them worry greatly. - _Even I don't know what to say..._ -

Omiyo was in the same room as Karasuma, watching over him. "You always saw me and talked to me, please get better..." The ghost hovered around, not knowing what to do. Even if the others could only guess what he said, as a spirit she could understand animals and his presence made her happier. "But I can't do anything..."

 **-/-/-**

"So it's living here?" Kami was standing in front of the Hinata residence. - _Try to not wreck the house._ \- "No promises~" She phased through the door, but met a heavy atmosphere. 'What happened here?' She went upstairs, getting to know the situation with the ghost. "Is that so... let me check him." Kami touched Karasuma's head and used her energy. "I know the solution!" - _Does it involve destroying things?_ \- "Trust me for once, damnit!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I brought to you a new chapter of this story, hope you like it.** "Just one question." **What?** "Am I the chew toy?" **Yes.** _-So blunt..._ (= =') _-_

 **-/-/-**

Natsumi and Giroro had gone to check on Karasuma, just to see a stranger holding him. "Ah..." Kami heard knuckles popping and a safety lock being undone. "Wait!" She relaxed a little when they stopped. "Well, I know how to help him, but you have to trust me, 'kay?" Their glares made her sweat. 'Is she a descendant of an experiment of mine?' - _What the hell did you do in the past?_ \- She grabbed their hands and sent a burst of energy into their bodies. "Wha-"

 **-/-/-**

Koyuki and Dororo heard the commotion and went to check, but the door was locked. "Natsumi! Can you hear me?" Kururu had just returned to life when the two ninja asked him to see Natsumi's room through the cameras. "Kuku, what happened?" Dororo gave him the short version and everybody went to his lair, to see if the two partners were alright.

Keroro woke up and took off his charred afro, going to the kitchen and savor some star fruit. Then he went to his room to make some Gunpla and read manga and watch Admiral Geroro. "Gero gero ri... it's great when Natsumi-dono isn't scolding me -de arimasu!"

"Ku~ Something has disabled the cameras, so we can't see anything. Let's see the recording. Pochito!" The screens showed a regular bedroom, until Kururu fast forwarded to the events. "Wait, who's that woman?" Fuyuki was pointing at a certain section of the footage, where a stranger dressed in a white kimono went through the door and interacted with Karasuma. "Is she a threat -de gozaru?" Then the two partners came in, almost getting into a conflict with the stranger, then just static. "Natsumi..."

 **-/-/-**

556 was at his usual spot with his sister, hunting for a decent job to receive money and get something decent to eat. - _... what the hell, author?!_ -

 **-/-/-**

Kami was trying to placate the angry couple, with no success. "H-hey you two, I solved his situation, so there's no need to hit me-" - _Don't look at me, I can't help you._ \- [BAAM!] She passed out after getting hit with a grenade and several rounds of bullets. "Nyaa..." She was out like a candle and smashed through the door.

The explosions were bothering Keroro. "Gero... if the house keeps shaking, I can't make Gunpla!" He shrugged when the noise died and went back to slacking off.

They heard the sound of something breaking and went upstairs, just to see the mysterious woman passed out at the bottom of the stairway. "I'll get her!" Koyuki pulled some rope and began binding her with the help of Dororo. Then two individuals came down, shocking most people, while Kururu just chuckled with amusement. - _I wonder how they look like._ -

They saw a female Keronian and a male Pekoponian, both with killing intent leaking out. "Um... who are you?" Fuyuki felt that he knew them, but didn't know from where. The female went to the woman and slapped her awake. "Eh? What? It wasn't me Ammy-chan!" When Kami saw her position and the gun aimed at her, she kept silent. - _What will you do?_ \- "Make us go back to normal!" Ah, but if she did that her fun would end. "It should be a piece of cake. If you want help then beg for it!" This earned her more shots and a headbutt. "Nee-chan? Goshou?" Their reactions revealed their identities.

Natsumi looked like Pururu, having orange skin close to mango with a dark pink hat, almost red, shaped like her pigtails, having a sun as emblem and pin colored like Keroro's star. Giroro had the appearance of a teen around eighteen or so, almost twenty, with maroon hair that was spiked and red military clothing, his typical belt keeping his pants closed. When he grimaced, he revealed that his teeth were as sharp as ever.

"Pfft!" Kami got woken up with cold water to the face. "Oh well, I'll tell you, okay? Hmph! Just picture yourself like whatever you looked like before." - _It's so simple._ \- They did that and surely enough, they were back to their original appearances. Natsumi grabbed the deity by the face and had a nasty glare, but the woman was impassive. "... Ammy-chan has a worse glare." They couldn't help but notice how she acted like Kururu. It got worse when she began cackling madly.

 **-/-/-**

A pair of grey eyes blinked in confusion. A child with a pair of black wings looked around. "Mama? Papa?" Noise could be heard downstairs, making a set of furry ears twitch. The kid decided to try and face the large stairs. - _Err... Karasuma?_ \- The narrator got startled when the kid stared at him.

Keroro decided to get more star fruit, climbing the stairs while humming 'Gunpla~ Gunpla~'.

 **-/-/-**

Mount Fuji had been letting out ashes for a while, so there were no humans around the crater, which was a good thing. The reason was that it exploded hard, letting out some lava that hardened before reaching the city. - _I have a bad feeling about this..._ \- A female frame could be seen at the summit, if one was daring enough to climb the mountain. "Kami..." A long lance shone under the sun. "You better be ready." Golden eyes flashed with pure rage. She disappeared like a mirage. - _Brr! I hope that she doesn't come after innocents!_ -

 **-/-/-**

 **... I didn't want to resort to this, but... Please review!** "Shameless." - _You're so desperate._ \- **Shut up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**About the bit with Natsumi and Giroro, it's because Kami's all mighty.** "Yup! It proves how much she loves me!" - _I don't think so, if she keeps sic'ing someone to hit you.-_ **Stop blabbering, let's start!**

 **-/-/-**

The Sergeant found himself facing a tadpole, both were silent. "Gero..." Black stared into grey. "Kara..." He saw that the kid had a color that could be named as reddish orange and had a black hat with a golden feather as pin. 'These wings...' The emblem was the same as the pin, being red, but he felt that the collar with the skull was suspicious, same with the bumps on the hat. "From where did you come?" He was about to pat the kid's head when- *Nom~* - _... your hand, Gunsou...-_ This situation was a bit too familiar. By now the pain had reached his brain. "... GEROOHHH~!"

His scream attracted everybody, save for Kami who was still tied up. After waving his arm around to try and make the tadpole let go, he decided to hit the floor. *Crack-* But the kid was smart and opened his mouth when Keroro was in mid swing, making the green frog hit his hand instead. "... geroo..."

Giroro saw the kid flying towards him and grabbed him. It was then that he noticed the black wings and the different tail, that was like Terara's but with a red tip. "K... Karasuma?" The small Keronian squealed happily. "Papa!" It was one thing to have a strange creature see you as a father, but now that he looked like a normal Keron child, Giroro felt a connection to him. He even had eyes and teeth like his. "Who's a good boy?"

Natsumi was stunned, who knew that he could shapeshift? - _Don't look at me._ _-_ Well, what mattered now was that he got better from whatever the gun did. But she noticed that the frog almost hurt Karasuma again and began twisting his body like a wet towel. "Kuku! The gun had an unexpected effect, turning someone into a Keronian... I should research this. Ku~" Kururu opened a direct tunnel to his lab, prompting Natsumi to let out a groan. "Hah... this day was so crazy." But she had to admit, it was pretty cute to see Giroro acting like this.

The ones who didn't live in the house had gone home, promising to return the next day. "Nee-chan, you changed..." Both Natsumi and Giroro found out that they had assumed their alternate appearances and saw each other. "..." - _Awkward...-_ 'N... Natsumi...' The Corporal was blushing hard, she was too beautiful in his eyes. 'That's Giroro?' The girl wasn't much better, as he was very good looking himself as a human. "Gero... just kiss already -de arimasu!" - _Pfft- haha!_ \- Keroro's statement earned him a kick and a grenade in the mouth from two embarrassed partners. She forced herself to change back and took Karasuma to sleep. Giroro did the same and retired to his tent.

"Kukuku~ So they are coming to visit? I can't wait for the show, kuku~!" - _Who's coming?_ \- Kururu was finishing to read a message from the headquarters, glasses shining with amusement. "Ku~ Let's light up the fuse! Pochito~" He pressed a button that sent a mail with a certain annex. - _You sure love causing trouble._ \- He pulled a plate of curry and began eating while chuckling in a creepy way.

 **-/-/-**

In the following morning, after everybody had gone whenever. "... why do I feel that I was forgotten?" - _And you're not Dororo._ \- Kami had escaped the ropes already and went to see her creation. But she felt a chill down her spine and saw a woman fully dressed in modern warfare clothes through the glass door, with enough killing intent to scare off a death god. 'Shit...' - _Indeed... and I think you should run._ \- A long katana on one hand and a lance on the other. "Full service?" She ran for her life with the stranger hot on her heels.

The two women were jumping over buildings in a frenetic game of cat of rat and cat, but when Kami landed on a street, a truck came and sent her flying. "Nyaa~!" Her chaser altered her route accordingly. Their skit had obligated the alien police to act, sending Poyon and Poyan to solve the situation. But when they tried to confront the woman, her glare was enough to stun them. "Outta my way!"

Fuyuki was looking at the window during class when he saw something flying in his direction. 'Uh?' He squinted his eyes and noticed that it was the woman he saw yesterday. - _No question of why she's about to crash against the window?_ \- By now everybody who was in the room had seen her as well and jumped when she hit the glass. She waved to the boy before falling. "Eeh?!"

The students had gone to see her, but she had already another woman, who would be at home in a battlefield, landed at the school grounds. "Wow! Is this for a movie?" Golden eyes scanned around and fell on the Hinata boy. She went to him and lifted him by the collar. "Where?" Fearing for his life, he pointed to where Kami had gone. "Is that so?" She broke in a full run, lifting dust. 'Who was she?' Fuyuki had seen a sun emblem on her back, and Kami had said that she herself was a deity. 'Sun... deity... sun goddess... Amaterasu?!' First it had been aliens, then ghosts and now it was gods.

 **-/-/-**

In a forest. "Argh..." A large fox with silver fur shook off the leaves. - _How many OCs you're going to make, author?_ \- "Now, where's my wife?" It turned into a man and began jumping over the trees.

 **-/-/-**

 **... *Looks around* Well... *Bows down*** **Please review!** "Truly shameless." - _You're so pitiful..._ \- **Do you want to die?** -"No _way!_ _"-_ **Then keep silent!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who's a good boy? You! Yeah, you!** "Why did you adopt a Cerberus?" _-I hope she doesn't sic it on us-_ **Stop talking about Momou like this.** *Whine x3* **Oww, ain't you a cute killing machine?** "She's more disturbed than me... (=.=')" **What did you say?** *Growling x3* "Nothing!"

 **-/-/-**

After school had finished, Natsumi received a message from her brother that made almost no sense. "Sun goddess? And she was chasing that weirdo from yesterday?" She was going through a park when a woman dashed past her. 'It's her...' Then another one went by, roaring in rage. - _Did she just breath fire?_ \- "Ah?" So Fuyuki was telling the truth... "And now that I thought about it, she claimed to be a deity..." If Kami's claims were true, then her powers would make sense. 'But why to turn me into one of the frogs?!'

When she arrived home, she saw Giroro roasting sweet potatoes in the garden while Karasuma ate one that was already baked, his tail wagging happily. "Natsumi..." The Corporal had been polishing his weapons to pass time and got nervous at the sight. She sat on one cinderblock, patting the head of the tadpole. "Mama!" He got on her lap, giving her a fanged smile.

Aki had just arrived home as well, noticing that the trio was distracted. She took the chance to snap a photo. 'Hehe~, they're so cute like this.' Then her son came in as well. "Shh..." She didn't want to disturb them, gesturing to Fuyuki so he did the same.

 **-/-/-**

A knock on the door got answered by Keroro, who thought that it was Momoka with Tamama. His heart almost burst off his chest when he saw a woman carrying a body instead. - _Try to not offend h_ \- "Geroo!" He slammed the door shut and locked it, but the woman entered through the yard. - _It was good to know you, my condolences._ \- "Can I meet... Natsumi and Giroro?" There was a small bruising on her forehead and she was glaring daggers at the green frog. "What do you want?" They faced her, recognizing the body she carried. "Well, I am Amaterasu, the one who has to watch over this kid." After throwing Kami on the sofa, she kneeled down and bowed until her head touched the floor. "I came here to apologize for letting Kami run wild and inconvenience you. Forgive me." Everybody was surprised at this. "Geez, stop being so polite." Kami had woken up and was fuming.

"If you don't want to be stabbed, fix your mess." A lance was pointed at her face and she began sweating. "Just so you know, I rubbed salt on the blade." She gulped. "F-fine! Ahem, you two transform whenever you get surprised, right?" Now that she mentioned it, the couple had changed species again. "Fuh..." She had to hold back a giggle because of their flustered faces. "Here, just hold the pendant and say K or P to change." Kami had made a pair of necklaces appear, they being two halves of a splitted heart, one pink and the other dark red. "Why these letters?" Giroro couldn't help but ask, putting on the pink half. "Keronian and Pekoponian, you dunce." She looked at him as if he was stupid. Wait, she knew how the aliens called humans?

"By the way, why did you do this to us?" Natsumi was curious, she could have used another method to heal Karasuma. "Well, whatever you did to him woke up his fox half, and he wanted to assume a form close to a child of yours, but you were of different species, so he'd look like a freak if I hadn't been there." She sighed, shrugging with indifference. "And I felt that it'd be fun." This, said with nonchalance, irked the couple. "Time to go, bakagami. And if you need any help, here's my number." After giving a paper to the girl, Amaterasu grabbed Kami by the scruff and dragged her into a portal to their dimension. This sight made Fuyuki perk up. "So that's what I saw that day!"

Nobody had seen it, but Keroro was pinned to the wall by a katana. "Geroo... help me~" It was burning him, fueled by the goddess' anger.

 **-/-/-**

Inari, the silver colored fox, was lost in a hill. "Where's the exit?" Koyuki and Dororo saw his distress and took him to their cabin. "Thanks for helping me!" She laughed at his drama. "No problem, but you aren't human, right? You smell like a fox." The Keronian nodded. "Your aura is different from the ones I felt in the past -de gozaru." The man got misty eyes, startling them. - _He looks so miserable._ \- "Finally someone sensed that I'm a deity! But my wife doesn't seem to be in this dimension..." He shrugged, figuring she had gone home. "Well, Kami told me that if I ever met good people, I should give this to them." He handed them a large egg-shaped object, that was mostly teal with feather patterns in light blue and a fox paw print in a darker blue. - _D... don't tell me that it's..._ \- "Why?" But the man had already disappeared. "And now?" Dororo touched the object. "I can sense life within, it's really an egg -de gozaru..."

 **-/-/-**

Giroro and Natsumi, each one in their own room, suddenly recalled what Kami had said: 'child of yours'. So Karasuma's tadpole shape was the Keronian side, but what about the Pekoponian side? Their imagination ran wild, but it would only be answered by the kid himself. 'I hate to admit it, but he was quite...' The girl covered her face with the pillow, not wanting to complete her thought, earning a little noise of protest from the boy.

On the space, a certain spaceship with a red symbol was drawing closer. "Pupu~! That Kururu sent us a video." Tororo opened it, showing it on the panel so the entire platoon saw. "Giroro?" It was the scene of the Corporal playing with Karasuma. "... Who is that boy?" Garuru's visor flashed briefly, showing a narrowed eye.

 **-/-/-**

 **Do it like we rehearsed!** "Please review~! (Or I'll be punished...)" - _It's a great incentive for any writer. (I should have taken the offer to narrate Na**to!)_ \- **Hey Momou, they're all yours!** *Barking x3* -"No _way!_ _"-_ **I'm the author! I always know what you're thinking!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, we're presenting you with a new chapter!** *Woof, woof!* **Aww,you cutie pie!** (Cute? More like an Eldritch abomination...) - _(She's deranged! Deranged I say!)-_ **Get them Momou.**

 **-/-/-**

Zoruru, Tororo and Taruru were grouped together inside the spaceship. "Damn, only those two could go out..."

 **-/-/-**

A light green version of Karasuma hatched from the egg given to Koyuki, imprinting on them. "Chi~!" The two ninja tried to decide on a name. "It seems that this little one is female -de gozaru..." The girl frowned a bit at this. "Is that so? Then what about Shigure?" The newly named Shigure was skipping around them, giving them soft pecks. "So you like it. Well, I have to go to school. Stay close to D, right?" "Chi, chi!"

Dororo had put some food for Shigure and went to meditate. But after she had eaten, she decided to explore the city, so he had to tail her lest she got lost. Every time he tried to grab the kid, she would do something to avoid him. He didn't want to hurt her by using his techniques, so he kept searching for chances.

 **-/-/-**

Fuyuki had been walking to school when something caught his eye. It was a girl who was sleeping on a park bench, but she didn't seem to be poor, as she wore proper clothes. 'But to use a jersey in this heat...' She was also with a book on her face. "Ah! I'm going to be late!" His voice had woken her. 'Hmm, he's one of them...' She blew a whistle and a Cerberus suddenly landed in front of her. "Our search had paid off Momou."

 **-/-/-**

Giroro was on his usual spot, training with his Pekoponian body while Karasuma watched. "721... 722... 723..." Right now he was doing squats while carrying a cinder block on his shoulders. "Ay, ay!" He smiled at the boy, who was cheering for him. "Who are you?" This voice... "Aniki?" Garuru was on the wall, looking towards him. "Do I know you?" It was then that Giroro noticed how he looked like right now. "Hold on... K." He shifted back to being a red frog. "Hmm, so you're like Pururu now. So this is your son?" The Lieutenant went towards the tadpole, crouching down. "Wait!" He glanced at his brother. "He has a tendency to bite people." He snorted. "You also had that. Like father like son." But this time Karasuma decided to not bite, jumping on the purple frog's arms. "Ojii~!"

"I thought you said he'd bite me, not hug me." Garuru had a deadpan expression while Giroro chuckled awkwardly. The tadpole just kept cuddling with his uncle, ignoring their chat. "Well, now that I met him, can you tell me who's the mother?" The Lieutenant was truly curious, his brother had been head for heels with that female Pekoponian. "It's complicated. Show to him Karasuma." The tadpole changed into the griffin form, chirping happily. *Crick-* The visor cracked slightly and he turned to his brother. "I told you that it was complicated."

 **-/-/-**

Koyuki had asked to Natsumi to go to her house after school. "What happened?" The ninja girl tried to explain. "Well, yesterday I rescued a man with D and he gave me an egg, and it hatched this morning. It looks like Kara-kun, so I thought that you could help me." It could only mean one thing. "Wait a little, I have to make a call." The pink haired girl dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. "Sun goddess here, what's your wish?" Amaterasu had been feeding her mounts. "Hello, it's me, Natsumi." Her eyes narrowed and she glared at the troublemaker. "What did that idiot do?" The girl let out a groan. "Well, my friend's in the same situation as me." Kami had seen the dirty look and tried to sneak away. "... wait a moment." Sounds of bone breaking and screams of terror could be heard as background noise. "I'm sending her there. If she runs off, call me again."

*Crack!* A hole appeared on the air, with Kami's head through it. "Ouch..." She pulled herself out. "I told that furball to tell me if he passed the egg on, but he must have forgotten." After popping the bones back on their places, she stared at the ninja. "Who's the 'daddy'?" Koyuki had a catty smile. "It's D, he must be taking her for a walk." The goddess sighed, not really caring. "Well, wake me up when you find him." She turned into a black plushie cat. "She's as weird as these frogs." The ninja girl picked the plushy and went to search for her partner.

 **-/-/-**

Pururu had been walking around the city in human form when something caught her eye. It was a seemingly normal Pekoponian girl with a huge three headed dog. It had the size of a horse and the fur seemed to be made of ashes, the tail was a snake that kept scouring the surroundings with its eyes. She swore that she had seen many ghostly faces twisted in agony on the fur. The heads were worse, the eyes were like burning coal and the teeth were jagged and sharp. 'Who is she?!' Nobody else could see the abnormal scene. Then her eyes met with the girl's, which gaze sent chills down her spine. 'Did she notice me?' Then she smirked, so Pururu decided to put distance between them. "Roorf!" The hellhound wanted to chase the fleeing girl, but his owner pulled the leash. "Calm down Momou, we'll meet her again."

Koyuki felt the plushy she carried tremble terribly. 'Don't tell me she's here!'

 **-/-/-**

Dororo was following Shigure as she walked on one energy cable. "Stop! You're going to get hurt!" The crow looked back at him and began dashing. "I told you to stop -de gozaru!" But before he got the chance to run, a wayward baseball hit him from his blind spot, knocking him out. "Chii?" She got down by a pole and nudged him. "Chi..."

"D! Shigure!" Koyuki landed by them, lifting the passed out Keronian. "Chie~!" She nuzzled her mother, but noticed the stuffed cat and decided to bite it on the tail. "Nyaa!" Kami detransformed, rubbing her sore spot. "Ouch... ah!" She glanced at the couple then at the one who bit her. "Let's start with you." She tapped the feathery head and Shigure's body began glowing faintly. "Now, you two." With a flick of fingers, two sparks flew towards the ninja, making their bodies glow as well. "Yawn... I'll sleep a bit." She went back to the shape of the kitten.

 **-/-/-**

Natsumi stared at the silver haired man with a mask and ninja clothes, who was carrying a little girl with wings that looked like Koyuki with a lighter hair color and a female Keronian. She pressed a quick dial number on her phone. "You didn't call the cops, right?" The man sweated a little. "I know that it's you Dororo. Just give me that plushie." He handed it to her, a bit confused. "Hey Amaterasu... yeah, it's me. Hah... that idiot made the same mess again. She's looking like a cat now, why? Wait, repeat that part. Uhum... okay... bye." *Beep-* She held the plushy by the scruff, grabbing the paws, a pair on each hand. "Hold like this and... stretch!" Then she brought it on her knee, almost folding the body in half. "Nyaa..." The kitten was crying buckets. "Ammy-chan's still so cruel..."

Amaterasu had told Natsumi that despite Kami having assumed a form without bones, she still felt pain. The deity gave the same kind of necklaces as Giroro and his partner to the ninja pair, these being green and blue. "Bye bye..." She then departed once again. 'I don't want to be caught by that madwoman.'

 **-/-/-**

Four pairs of eyes stared at the Hinata household. "We're here Momou..." The dog barked loudly at this. "This' gonna be fun!" Lightning struck down at the distance.

 **-/-/-**

 **Say goodbye to the readers Momou.** *Howl~!* (Damn hellspawn...) - _(I'm aching all over..._ _)_ \- Kami and the narrator were both covered in bite marks.*Barking x3* **Now, do you know who makes the rules here, right?**


End file.
